


Rat Poison

by SaoryEmanoelle



Category: The Cave - Videogame
Genre: Murder, Other, Poisoning, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: A Family That Dines Together...





	Rat Poison

**Author's Note:**

> The Cave is a game that deserves so much more attention and credit! It's definitely one of my favourite games ever and back when I first played it I just knew I had to write something for my favourite characters: The Twins!

In a night like no other, in a never ending maze

lost in time and space, words spoken by The Cave,

no one should ever judge others’ actions, others’ sins.

The horror to forever haunt you; it is the tale of The Twins.

 

In the London streets of death, of evolution, revolution

having freedom is a hard task, there is only one solution.

But the morbid feeling in the air, explained would it never be

after war, despair, pain, destruction, madness only could they see.

 

A shiver crawled their skin, faces covered with a sinister grin.

The dog barks, the wind howls, the supper boils, time flows

but what lies beyond no one really knows.

 

And when such little hands held their weapon with might

little did they know that was a reason to fright!

For even though they had always been together, holding each other’s hand,

there is something able to break even the strongest bond of friends.

 

“Trick or Treat” sounds like nothing but child’s play

and the children inside The Twins’ heart had already

                             Begun to  
                                                                       Fade.

 

As the poison dipped slowly into the family’s dinner

the boy and the girl smiled as a single one sinner.

“Wash your hands”, mommy said, and so they both agreed!

“In a minute or two we shall finally be free!”

 

When they sat on the table, however, something was very wrong:

It seemed their parents had refused to start eating alone!

Stared at each other and quivered, thinking about their feat,

their hands barely able to hold the spoon - They had been forced to eat!

 

Tears streaming down their cheeks, their dark eyes met.

The sin now way too clear, they felt nothing but regret.

But the apology suffocated them, why couldn’t they speak?

Time was running out - “Wait, do not eat!”

 

But these good words were never really heard.

Fear and confusion struck them, their hands drenched in blood.

Before they could say goodbye, mom and dad had already tasted it, it was too late.

And so they ate it through sobs, accepting their terrible fate.

 

In a night like no other, in a never ending maze

lost in time and space, words spoken by The Cave,

not even the malicious God Cave could warn the children about their sickness of mind.

A cost too great for freedom, only in death, they could find.


End file.
